May I Have This Dance?
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: To celebrate the Christmas holidays, the Origami sisters are hosting a social gathering at a hotel for everyone in the Toji workforce. For the Six Heroines, this event will be a night they won't forget. Especially for two certain lovebirds, as drama and mischief unfold...


**A/N: Merry late Christmas everyone! For some reason, Microsoft Word keeps crashing on me, so I predict writing this fanfic will not be easy...**

**This is a Kanami X Hiyori one-shot I came up with for the holiday season.**

* * *

**May I Have This Dance?**

In the ladies' powder-room, Mai critically stared at her reflection before pulling an eyebrow pencil from her purse. Putting on makeup wasn't really one of her things, but for tonight, the Yanase heiress decided to make an exception.

_'I can at least try to look presentable,'_ she thought. _'Hope I look alright.'_

Her peridot-green eyes, accentuated with thick mascara, appraisingly surveyed her handiwork. Not too bad—makeup was minimal, face nicely highlighted, and eyes bright with satisfaction. Turning to her left, Mai tried to keep from awkwardly giggling when she had her first glance at a certain white-haired Toji.

Just by looking at her, the Yanase heiress could clearly tell Sayaka was no makeup artist. The Renpu Toji's eyelids were literally covered with black eyeliner and her cheeks so bright red, she could almost pass for a clown.

"I tried my best," Sayaka said, sheepishly.

Mai was saved from having to think up a reply because, at that moment, the bathroom door swung open. Ellen and Kaoru entered, the latter with a black storm cloud above her head.

"It's not my fault!" Kaoru whined. "I just had to go so desperately and the bathroom was right there!"

"The _men's_ bathroom, Kaoru," her blonde partner pointed out, with an arched eyebrow.

Kaoru sighed, "Whatever. Besides, with this stupid suit you wrestled me into, I can pass for a guy—unlike you."

She sullenly stared with a tinge of jealousy at Ellen's yellow cocktail dress, which showed a daring glimpse of her cleavage. Ellen pretended to not notice the pink-haired loli's wandering eyes and beamed when her eyes met Mai's.

"Mai-Mai, you look absolutely stunning," she squealed, taking the purple-haired Toji's hands in her own. "You will definitely be the belle of the Christmas Ball!"

"N-No, not really..." Mai stammered, with rosy cheeks.

"Who's the one next to you?" Kaoru asked, pointing at Sayaka.

Sayaka's already-red face burned a brighter crimson hue. "I knew I put too much on..."

"Kaoru, that's so mean," Ellen said, then turning to Sayaka, "I've got this, Saaya, don't worry. Let's start with a fresh clean face by removing all that makeup, okay?"

Mai placed her cosmetics back into her purse, before pulling her pink gloves back on. "Where's Kanami-chan and Hiyori-chan?"

"I'm right here!" came a snappish voice from behind a stall door.

A few seconds later, it opened to reveal the ice queen of the Heijou Institute. At the sight before them, everyone couldn't help letting their mouths drop a little in bewitched awe. Dressed in a black organza evening dress, with her long hair in a braided bun, Hiyori commanded the attention of all. However, the Heijou Toji's facial expression was not as appealing.

With a scowl, she asked, "What?"

Kaoru snapped out of her stupor first and reverted back to her snarky self. "Are you supposed to be the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?"

The Osafune Toji's remark earned her a look that could kill. Smug with pride, Kaoru's eyes then fell from Hiyori's piercing glare to her bosom. A bosom that was way too well-endowed to be believable. Before Mai or Ellen could stop her, Kaoru strode up to Hiyori. Without fear or hesitation, she then shoved her hand underneath the neckline of Hiyori's dress, earning a shriek from her. Seconds later, Kaoru managed to pull out wads of bunched-up toilet paper.

"Nice try, Pancake-Chest," Kaoru said, with a smirk.

* * *

"Why does Kaoru-chan have a bleeding nose?"

Still munching on her chocolate-dipped fruit skewer, Kanami stared at the ebony-haired girl expectantly, waiting for an answer. Hiyori did not give one and instead continued to glare daggers at a certain pink-haired Toji by the buffet tables. Despite the tissue paper stuffed up her left nostril, nothing was stopping Kaoru from pigging out on the food. Not caring about manners, she eventually just grabbed an empty bowl and filled it up with chocolate from the large chocolate fountain, before gulping it down. It was safe to say her stomach was having a good time.

"Don't ask," Hiyori grumbled.

She took a swig from her mocktail, unknowingly giving Kanami a clear view of the nape of her neck. The Minoseki Toji's initial concern quickly turned to passionate desire. Heat made its way up her cheeks and for some reason, Kanami felt the need to loosen her tie. Resisting the urge to undo the button of her collar, she tried to turn her attention to the front of the ballroom.

Standing on the stage with microphones in hand were the Origami sisters, both garbed in traditional kimonos and ready to address the crowd. Compared to most of the women in the room, who were lavishly dressed in flamboyant gowns and sparkling jewelry, the two sisters had a simple, yet elegant air and appearance.

"Yukari-sama and Akane-sama look so irresistible up there in those kimonos, don't they?" Kanami heard. "You both look very yummy yourselves..."

In surprise at the familiar lecherous-sounding voice, Kanami turned to the girl who had popped her head between her and Hiyori. Even though she changed her trademark-ponytail for a coiled bun, Yamashiro Yui still had the same perverted expression Kanami and Hiyori recognized. Hiyori tried to look anywhere but at how much skin the Ayanokouji Toji was showing.

Kanami was clearly just as uncomfortable as the Heijou Toji. "Um...nice dress you've got too, Yui-chan."

"Oh, this ol' thing?" Yui said while batting her eyelashes. "I specifically ordered it for tonight's event. Might as well flaunt my best features, right?"

When she noticed Hiyori sullenly crossing her arms over her chest, Yui tittered, "But, Hiyori-san, I'd say in that dress, you would be featured on many magazine covers. Your cold beauty and superior airs match your attire perfectly."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hiyori muttered.

"It is one," Yui insisted. "Why that dress...oh, I just wish I can rip it off and take it as my own!"

_'I bet you do,'_ Hiyori thought. _'Along with my virginity.'_

She turned her eyes back to the Origami sisters. Yukari tapped on the microphone she held, testing it before introducing herself and her sister. Akane said a few words herself promoting the Special Sword Administration Bureau, thanking everyone for attending, and to enjoy the social gathering. After everyone responded with their token applause, the orchestra took the cue, starting a new series of classical melodies.

"Well, Hiyori-san, what do you say? Shall we share a romantic dance together?" Yui asked, taking the Heijou Toji by the waist.

Before Hiyori could slap Yui's hand, which was moving dangerously downwards, she felt herself yanked from the Ayanokouji Toji's grasp. Guarded by two firm arms that held her close, Hiyori looked at her saviour to see that it was Kanami. The Minoseki Toji's eyes glowered at Yui with a flicker of jealousy. Hiyori couldn't help being surprised at how unusually hostile Kanami looked.

"Sorry, Yui-chan," Kanami said, through gritted teeth. "But, Hiyori-chan is dancing with _me_."

Her words made Hiyori's cheeks flush and her heart started racing in bewilderment. Yui, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit offended at being snubbed. In fact, she looked almost as though she was expecting Kanami's dissent and proclamation.

"Don't make such a scary expression," Yui said. "It'll give you wrinkles and ruin your cute face."

Then, turning to Hiyori, she added, "Shame that I couldn't seduce you into bed though. Don't have too much fun on top of the bedsheets tonight with Kanami-san—although I might join you both later..."

Before Yui could say anymore, Kanami pulled Hiyori towards the dance floor. Yui's earlier comments caused embarrassment enough. However, the fact that she and Kanami were pressed so closely together made the Heijou Toji's face turn as red as a tomato. Were they actually going to dance?! Surely, Kanami just said that to save her from Yui's foolery...right? Hiyori looked at the Minoseki Toji's face to see if she was indeed bluffing, but all she saw was the same irked expression Kanami had earlier.

Kanami took Hiyori's left hand in her right, before using her other hand to pull the Heijou Toji closer by the waist. The ebony-haired beauty noted how her partner's eyes were constantly surveying those around them...specifically the men. Was Kanami trying to protect her?

"Um...Kanami?"

The Minoseki Toji replaced her hostile look with the gentle smile Hiyori recognized. "What is it, Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori said, with a voice she tried to keep steady, "I appreciate you saving me from Yui—but I really don't think we should do this. Dance, I mean."

Kanami's expression now looked confused and even a bit hurt. "Why not?"

Hiyori's cheeks turned pink again. How was she supposed to tell Kanami the truth and save both of them from embarrassment? Although Hiyori wasn't arrogant in any way, she was fully aware others perceived her as an individual with talent. As a girl who could cook, sew, play piano, and more, Hiyori was seen by all as a well-educated young lady...and ideal wife material. So, just how could someone like herself not know how to...

"B-Because...I don't know how to dance," Hiyori said, lamely.

To her surprise, Kanami looked almost relieved. In actuality, the Minoseki Toji was secretly afraid Hiyori hated her company and was dreading the idea of her as a dance partner.

"Not if I teach you..." Kanami said, with a smile. "Because I know how to."

The expression Hiyori wore told Kanami she was totally unconvinced. Etou Kanami...a sword geek who was solely passionate about kenjutsu. Every hour of the day, every day of the week... Just where did something like dancing fit in? Hiyori was certain even the world wouldn't believe Kanami's words. If Kaoru heard the Minoseki Toji just now...Hiyori could only imagine her reaction.

"My mother actually taught me. She used to do ballroom dancing a lot when I was young," Kanami explained.

Now that had to be a lie! Hiyori only met Kanami's mother once and that was the teenage version of her in the netherworld. But even that one encounter with her was enough for Hiyori to immediately know Minato was just a sword-geek as her daughter. How could two people so strong and unpredictable know how to dance gracefully with ease?

"Come on, Hiyori-chan," Kanami encouraged. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

"Errrrreeeennn..."

Kaoru's vision swooped in waves, as she staggered towards Ellen. Thankfully, her blonde-haired partner spotted her easily and managed to catch her. Just in time too. Any second later and the pink-haired loli would've fallen to the floor. It was easy to tell what Kaoru's condition was.

Ellen sighed, rolling her eyes, "Kaoru, you're drunk, aren't you?"

Kaoru let out a hiccup, before giggling, "K-Kinda..."

At that moment, Mai and Sayaka approached them. The Renpu Toji seemed unaware of what was going on, focused only on eating. The cookies that weren't already in her mouth were heaped on a plate in Sayaka's hands. However, Mai looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Ellen-chan. Kaoru kept asking me for fruit punch refills. I didn't realize that it actually had alcohol in it until it was too late," Mai said.

"Honestly Kaoru," Ellen sighed. "What if it wasn't me that caught you? Yukari-sama or somebody else would've kicked you out!"

Kaoru hiccupped again, before throwing up on the floor to the disgust of those around her. The reek of vomit and liquor almost made everyone else's dinner come up.

Trying to ignore how her eyes were watering from the stench, Ellen said, "I'm taking Kaoru to the bathroom."

"Good idea," Mai coughed.

"Hey, isn't that Kanami and Hiyori?" Sayaka asked. A few crumbs flew out of her mouth, due to it still being full of cookies.

Immediately, Kaoru's intoxicated grin became one of mischief.

* * *

"See, Hiyori-chan? You can dance."

Hiyori grimaced slightly in remembrance of their first few attempts. The waltz Kanami taught her was simple with only a few basic steps. Really their feet were only moving in a box-like formation. But even so, she'd every so often step on Kanami's toes and say apology after apology. Thankfully, patience was one of Kanami's many virtues and she'd politely pretend not to notice.

Finally, after serious concentration and repetition, Hiyori found she could do the steps adequately enough. Whenever her raven-haired partner felt comfortable enough, Kanami would gently guide her into an underarm turn. To keep from worrying, Hiyori kept her eyes fixed on the Minoseki Toji's. Kanami's encouraging smile gave Hiyori a sense of ease and the intimacy between them made her almost foolishly happy.

_'What am I thinking?!'_ Hiyori scolded herself. _'Since when did I start acting like a lovesick schoolgirl?'_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Ellen and Kaoru pass by behind her. The groggy pink-haired loli was being half-pushed, half-pulled by her partner across the room. Her mind already foggy from the alcohol, Kaoru's naughty behaviour was all the more ready to be put to use.

_'Now's my chance to get revenge on Cutting-Board Chest for giving me that bloody nose!_' Kaoru thought.

Right when she and Ellen passed behind the two dancing lovebirds, Kaoru gave a quick push to Hiyori's back. Kaoru's playful deed immediately earned her an exclamation of surprise from the Heijou Toji.

"What the—?!" Before she could catch her footing, Hiyori tripped and sent Kanami tumbling down with her.

"Hiyori-chan, watch out for—!"

In her freefall, Hiyori's instincts yelled at her to quickly grab the first thing she could hold on to. How she wished she didn't.

Rubbing her head, the Heijou Toji then stared at what she was holding. A royal-purple obi with a crest embroidered on it...the Origami family crest. Her eyes widening in realization, Hiyori looked up aghast into the furious and slightly mortified eyes of Origami Yukari...whose kimono was now wide open for all to see. The silence that followed was unbearable to Hiyori, only broken by the sound of a camera clicking. Sweat rolled down Hiyori's neck, as she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"S-Sorry."

* * *

"I didn't mean to have you kicked out, honestly," a now-sober Kaoru apologized.

She was tenderly rubbing the new bump she got on her head. Her apology clearly was not accepted by Hiyori, as the Heijou Toji was still glaring daggers at her. Believing a bump on the head was not enough, Hiyori once again raised her fist, but was stopped by Kanami's gentle hands.

"Kaoru-chan already said she was sorry, Hiyori-chan," the Minoseki Toji said. "We can still have fun together, even outside the ballroom."

Despite how much she very wished to give Kaoru a bruise or broken bone, Kanami's words had a good effect on Hiyori. Reluctantly, she lowered her fist and pointed a finger at the pink-haired loli.

"Just because I'm letting you go now doesn't mean you shouldn't watch your back later," Hiyori warned, menacingly.

Sweatdropping slightly, the Osafune Toji high-tailed back into the ballroom before Hiyori could say or do more.

_'Stupid little punk,'_ thought Hiyori.

"We can go back to my hotel room and hang out there—it's late anyway," Kanami said.

Then, with slight hesitation, she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Unless you don't want to..."

_'H-Her r-room?!' _Hiyori panicked._ 'T-Then, that means...what I think it means, doesn't it?_'

Both of them were unwilling to look at each other in the eye. The atmosphere around them became just a few degrees warmer for some reason. Eventually letting her emotions consume her, Kanami grabbed Hiyori's hand without waiting for a proper answer.

"Come on, Hiyori-chan."

A warning of impending danger was ringing in Hiyori's head, as she felt herself being led towards what felt like her imminent doom. A feeling of anxiety, fear, and...desire started to build in her heart. Kanami never once looked back as they made their way through the hotel. Towards the elevator, up to the second floor, down the hallway, and at last...to Kanami's bedroom. Taking out her key, Kanami stopped short when she read the number tag on it.

_'That's odd. I'm sure the key I got was for Room 205,'_ she thought. _'Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.'_

Laughing nervously, she said, "Sorry, Hiyori-chan. I guess I made a mistake. My room key actually says 505. Let's go, shall we?"

Although amused slightly at Kanami's normal airheaded behaviour, Hiyori's heart still couldn't stop pounding against her chest. The same went for the Minoseki Toji only for a totally different reason. She had always been stronger than Hiyori...and she was going to be for tonight as well. She knew Hiyori wouldn't have the strength to resist. She, Etou Kanami, would be in control.

_'I would ruin our friendship though...'_ Kanami's conscience kept saying.

Was she really willing to do this? Just after dancing with Hiyori, the beautiful girl she always admired since the first day they met... Her beautiful silky hair and the glimpses of her delicate skin, exposed by her black dress... The Minoseki Toji felt as though she couldn't restrain her lust any second longer. Would she even make it to the fifth floor without letting her desires take control of her actions?

_'Kanami, what are you doing?!'_ the brown-haired girl internally screamed.

Thank goodness, they somehow made it to Room 505. Any second longer and Kanami was sure she'd have torn off Hiyori's gown right in the hallway. Hanging her head, Kanami let the question she wished to ask the most permeate in the air.

"D-Do you really want this?"

The dark, haunting tone in Kanami's tone sent shivers down Hiyori's spine. Shivers of fear, hesitation...and excitement.

With a low whisper, Hiyori replied, "More than anything."

* * *

"Are you okay, Nee-sama?" Akane asked. "I'm sure Hiyori-san didn't mean to do that earlier. It must have been an honest mistake."

The furrowed eyebrows of her older sister relaxed at the soothing sound of Akane's voice. Letting out a sigh, Yukari forced herself to calm down.

"Maybe I have indeed lost my temper at Juujou Hiyori a little," she admitted. "I'll apologize to her in the morning when the party departs. For now, I really just want to lie down for the night."

"Of course, Nee-sama," Akane said, with her usual smile. "Oh, what's this?"

She bent down to pick up the shining object on the ground. "Isn't this key...?"

* * *

On the bedside table, the roses that were once delicately arranged in a flower vase were yanked free of their petals. Kanami scattered them on top of the bedsheets, before seductively throwing her jacket to the ground and undoing her tie. She spread-eagled herself on top of the bed and gestured with her finger for Hiyori to come forward.

"Do you want some bird seeds to eat, little crow? Or perhaps...you wish to be eaten yourself?" Kanami asked, in a lewd voice that could match Yui's.

Hiyori gave her an equally playful look, before undoing her hair ribbon. Shaking her hair free from its bun, she let her long locks fall in front of her face. The effect was the impression of a sexy supermodel that made Kanami fall so hard for. Gone were their initial, innocent child-like fears. Now the two of them were young women ready to engage in adult pleasures.

Hiyori took the Minoseki Toji's outstretched hand and let herself fall down onto the bedsheets, putting up no resistance. Chaste kisses became more passionate, as the sexual tension between the two Tojis thickened to the point of suffocation.

Kanami's predatory inner demon and Hiyori's masochistic side were interrupted at the sound of the door unlocking. What followed were the exclamations of three individuals. The two Tojis' bodies became cold...and not from their lack of clothes. Standing at the doorway was an appalled bellboy with a spare room key—and the two Origami sisters.

* * *

"So, now we got kicked out of the actual hotel," Kanami nervously laughed. "I'm sorry, Hiyori-chan. I must've picked up Yukari-sama's room key instead of my own when we fell in the ballroom."

Hiyori didn't hear her. She could only remain frozen on the hotel garden bench they chose to sit at, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. It was obvious to her brown-haired lover that she was still dumbfounded about what just happened.

"I'm sorry, Hiyori-chan. I shouldn't have suggested it in the first place," Kanami said, sadly.

The ebony-haired Toji, at last, came out of her trance. An equally guilty look was on her face.

"It's alright," Hiyori replied. "I agreed to go along with it anyway."

Awkward silence continued after as they both reverted back to the embarrassed teenagers they were. The quietness of the night was only broken from inside the hotel, as the orchestra took up their instruments again, playing soft strains of music.

_'I can't let the night end like this!'_ Kanami frustratedly thought. _'I must do something!'_

She gazed up at the moon, slightly amazed at how its soft white glow seemed to light up the entire hotel garden. Everything from the water fountain to the garden flowers themselves looked as though they radiated a silvery shimmer.

_'Like the ideal romantic setting, huh?'_ Kanami thought. _'Perfect.'_

Hiyori thought that the girl sitting beside her was unwilling to interact anymore after their humiliating episode. So, she was confused when the Minoseki Toji extended a hand to her once again.

"May I have this dance?"

Hiyori didn't know why, but tears of relief came to her eyes. A small smile crossed her face as she placed her palm in Kanami's. Wordlessly, the two got into a standard dance position, ready to waltz once again.

"You may," the Heijou Toji answered.

* * *

**A/N: If any of you were confused about the whole key incident in the story, basically what happened was that when Kanami and Hiyori fell down, Kanami's key came out of her pocket. Yukari's dropped as well, due to her kimono falling open, and Kanami picked it up accidentally instead of her own. So, hope you enjoyed this little romantic comedy one-shot!**

**Anyway, happy holidays to you all, and have fun during the upcoming New Year! Right now, I'm in Tokyo enjoying my winter break. Well, not really...considering how I still have two reports I need to complete. Lol.**


End file.
